1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to various sulfonyldecahydro-8H-isoquino[2,1-g][1,6]naphthyridines which exhibit .alpha..sub.2 -blockade in mammals, and which, therefore, are useful as medicaments for the treatment of physiological conditions affected by such blockade. Such activities include, for example, amelioration of depression, inhibition of platelet aggregation, palliation of diabetes, alleviation of male impotence, weight-loss stimulation and lowering of intraoccular pressure.
2. Previous Disclosures
The novel compounds of this invention are various sulfonyldecahydro-8H-isoquino[2,1-g][1,6]naphthyridines, useful as .alpha..sub.2 -blockers. Compounds somewhat structurally related are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,953,598, 4,353,911, 4,454,139, 4,550,114, and in Nouveau J. Chim. 4(3), 199-202 (1980).